Drivers of vehicles frequently rely on on-board gauges to assess various operating conditions of their vehicles. For example, a driver may direct his gaze toward the vehicle's speedometer in order to determine the speed of the vehicle. This may cause the driver to momentarily divert his attention away from the road ahead of the vehicle and to redirect his or her attention towards the speedometer. The diversion of attention is undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to communicate information to a driver of a vehicle regarding a condition of the vehicle, such as its speed, without requiring the driver to divert attention away from the road ahead. In addition, it is desirable to communicate such information visually. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.